A Fellowship of Three
by Shadowgirl1
Summary: *complete*Three girls are transported to Middle-Earth. Reality meets fiction and is in for a few surprises.R&R.
1. From Earth to Middle-Earth

Disclaimer: Middle-Earth and all its creatures and places are the property of J.R.R. Tolkien. I'm just placing a bit of our world in his.  
  
It was a day like any other. A day following the high school graduation of three girls named Alex, Kristi, and Sarah. The bond of friendship was strong with them. They each remembered their graduation the night before. Family looked on proudly as they wore their scarlet robes and accepted their diplomas. Cameras flashed and the scene played over and over in their heads in slow motion. They took a step into a whole new world.little did they know how true to life that phrase would be.  
  
The following day Alex was preparing for her graduation party. She rushed around the house making sure snacks were set and everything was prepared. She put in the Lord of the Rings soundtrack and hummed along with the songs, occasionally singing along with ". . .when the cold of winter comes. . ."  
  
Kristi was throwing a sleeping bag in the back of the car while Alex was making last minute preparations. She would be spending the night at Alex's with Sarah. She made sure some of her writings were packed; perhaps she'd get some inspiration tonight. Starting her car she set off mumbling, "I hope I don't get lost." With a map next to her she set off.  
  
Meanwhile Sarah was rushing her parents making sure she had everything. Tonight will be interesting, Sarah thought of her two unique friends.  
  
"Who am I kidding?" she mumbled. "All of us are unique."  
  
She put her bag in the car and was off.  
  
Alex greeted everyone who came to the party. Her two friends arrived almost at the same time.  
  
"Did you guys plan that?" Alex asked.  
  
Sarah looked at Kristi conspiratorially, "of course not Alex."  
  
"Right comrade," Kristi said in a Russian accent. She looked around and hummed innocently.  
  
The party flew by with music, laughs, and all around fun. Later after everyone left they proceeded to set up a tent in the backyard. The others of the sleepover decided to go inside and get snacks. The three girls talked about everything and nothing, until their conversation centered on Lord of the Rings.  
  
"Can you imagine meeting an elf?" Alex said speaking up.  
  
"Are you referring to a certain elf?" Kristi said.  
  
"Maybe a certain blonde haired elf?" Sarah said.  
  
Alex threw a pillow at them, "hey I have a boyfriend now."  
  
"So do I," Kristi said, "but we can look, just not touch. Hey Sarah, maybe you can hook up with Legolas."  
  
Sarah reddened and Alex said, "I don't think so."  
  
"I don't know about you guys, but can you imagine coming face to face with a Ringwraith?" Kristi asked.  
  
"You can go face to face," Alex said, "I'll run."  
  
They laughed.  
  
Sarah said, "I wouldn't mind riding the horses we've seen in the movie. Instead of running, I'd grab a horse and ride away."  
  
"Oh yes," Alex said smacking her head. "I have to show you guys something."  
  
"Hmm. . .us running away from the Ringwraiths reminds her of something," Sarah said stroking her chin.  
  
They each laughed.  
  
She pulled an old sheet of paper from one of her Lord of the Rings books. "I found this in a book from the library."  
  
"Interesting," Kristi said.  
  
"The first part is in Elvish," Alex said.  
  
"The last part is in English," Sarah said.  
  
Kristi stared at the middle, "I think the middle is in Black Speech."  
  
Alex started reading, "Eä aman, arda simbelmynë anar. Let it be free from evil, the realm ever mind the sun."  
  
Kristi continued, "Ash thrakatulûk burzim-ishi. One to bring them all in darkness."  
  
Sarah ended it, "Under night-shadow from lands forgotten over seas of years."  
  
To their surprise the words started to turn golden. The golden words began to glow filling the tent with light, causing them to close their eyes. They each had a hand on the paper and as the light dimmed all that was left in the tent were empty sleeping bags. Opening their eyes they found themselves no longer in Alex's backyard.  
  
"Oh my god," Alex said.  
  
"I don't think we're in your backyard Alex," Sarah said.  
  
Looking at the forest Kristi said, "are we even on Earth anymore?"  
  
"What?" Sarah asked.  
  
"I think we're on Middle-Earth," Alex said.  
  
"I thought these woods looked familiar," Kristi said. "That paper must have somehow sent us here."  
  
Alex held the paper in her hand, "but how?"  
  
"I'd rather know how do we get back?" Sarah said.  
  
Kristi noticed their bags were at their feet, "at least we still have our bags. Alex, do you have your 'Fellowship of the Ring' book with you?"  
  
"Yeah," she said pulling out the book. Flipping through the pages her eyes widened, "some of the pages are blank!"  
  
"What?" Sarah and Kristi said simultaneously running to her.  
  
"Where does it leave off?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Where Frodo was injured and is healing," Alex said.  
  
"So you're telling me that the War of the Ring isn't over? And there could be Orcs in this forest?" Kristi said.  
  
They all looked around warily. A snap of a branch startled them. Turning around they saw an elf. The three just stared mouths open at the elf. Alex and Sarah pushed Kristi forward.  
  
"Excuse me," she said, "we're. . .travelers and we've lost our way. We need to find our way home."  
  
The elf spoke rapid Elvish.  
  
Alex said, "He wants to know where we're from?"  
  
Sarah and Kristi turned to her.  
  
"You can understand Elvish?" Sarah asked.  
  
Alex was shocked herself, "I understood a little before this, but not this much before now."  
  
The elf spoke again and Alex spoke with him. "He wants us to come with him," she said.  
  
"Okay," Sarah said, while Kristi nodded.  
  
They walked through the forest behind the light steps of the elf. Its hair was lighter than Alex's blonde hair, contrasting Sarah's and Kristi's brown.  
  
"Where are we going?" Kristi asked.  
  
The elf turned to look at her, "Rivendell."  
  
"Do you speak Common Tongue?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Yes," he replied. "I am versed in many languages of Middle-Earth and traditions. Though I'm not familiar with your clothing. What part of Middle-Earth are you from?"  
  
"Well. . .we're from Earth," Kristi said.  
  
The elf stopped walking. "I am glad that I have found you first. Lord Elrond will want to meet with you."  
  
The three of them exchanged glances.  
  
"What's your name?" Kristi asked.  
  
"Glorfindel," he replied. "I hale from Rivendell." Alex addressed Sarah and Kristi, "he rescued Frodo."  
  
Glorfindel looked at her, "how do you know that?"  
  
Sarah said, "All will be explained."  
  
Kristi said, "not out in the open. We cannot reveal too much, one difference in the story could change the outcome. . .perhaps for the worst."  
  
The beauty of Rivendell took their breaths away. It could be described in a book or shown in a movie, but seeing it firsthand was phenomenal. They were brought before Elrond, with Gandalf standing at his side.  
  
"What are your names?" Elrond asked.  
  
"Alexandra."  
  
"Sarah."  
  
"Kristi."  
  
Gandalf stared into each of their eyes. "You're not of our world but you know it. How did you come to it?"  
  
They told of the paper they found and what they read.  
  
Elrond stared at Alex, "you translated the Elven languages of Sindarin and Quenya. This is a gift not given to even the noblest of Kings. With time a person may learn its beauty, but it was placed within you. Treasure it for you have certain Elven abilities.  
  
He then addressed Sarah, "you read the Common Speech, Westron. Your connection is with Man and its creatures. Your gift is with horses; all that you ride in Middle-Earth shall take you swiftly to the location of your choice. Animals of nature will come to you in your time of need.  
  
Gandalf turned to Kristi and his eyes seemed to falter. "You translated Black Speech, not even I know it entirely. Only the Nazgûl and Sauron know its ways. They will try and come for you, but you can sense their presence and other forms of darkness. Visions will come to you. You have the will to resist the darkness."  
  
"You each can stay here until we can determine how to get you home. I only ask that you stay within the borders of Rivendell. Glorfindel will assist you," Elrond said.  
  
Leaving the presence of Elrond and Gandalf, Kristi was first to speak, "that was intense."  
  
Alex and Sarah nodded in agreement.  
  
"Many feel that way after seeing Lord Elrond and a wizard, elves included," Glorfindel said. "I trust you'll want a change of clothes and something to eat. I'll have a room prepared for you."  
  
"Thanks," they said together.  
  
They each donned clothing of their choice. Alex wore a light dress. It flowed as she moved and its white color mixed with her blonde hair; she looked Elven. Sarah wore a dress, which looked Medieval in nature. She looked regal in it as she walked, making her seem like nobility. Kristi wore a simple earth toned tunic, which she could be comfortable in. The soft knee high boots made quiet steps on the ground. Commenting on each other's outfits they went to a dining area. Members of the Fellowship were eating; overcome by shyness they sat down and ate without a word.  
  
Later outside Alex said, "That was the Fellowship!"  
  
"They seemed somber," Sarah said, "they must be waiting for Frodo's recovery."  
  
"Still," Kristi said, "we were in the same room with them."  
  
They decided to wander around Rivendell. They admired the ornately designed architecture and came upon a room with a large bed.  
  
"It's Frodo," Alex whispered.  
  
"Who's there?" a voice said.  
  
They walked in the room to see Sam sitting next to the bed.  
  
"We're sorry if we disturbed you," Sarah said.  
  
"It's all right," Sam said, "I'm just watchin' over Mister Frodo. The others don't feel comfortable around him."  
  
"I'm sure he'll be all right," Alex said.  
  
Kristi walked over to a piece of metal lying on a table. She was drawn to it, picking it up a vision appeared. She saw the figure of one of the Nazgûl, a fiery crown showed it was the Lord of the Nazgûl. Its robed head turned to look at her.  
  
Dropping the metal Kristi backed away from it inhaling in shock.  
  
"Are you okay?" Alex asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What happened?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Nothing," Kristi said quickly. "Just was overwhelmed by the piece of the Nazgûl blade."  
  
"How do ye know it's from the Riders?" Sam asked.  
  
"I just do," Kristi said.  
  
A night passed full of dreams. Alex dreamed of Elven folk, Sarah dreamed of a white horse riding through the fields, and Kristi dreamed of Riders in the shadows.  
  
Kristi woke up first because she couldn't sleep. She watched the sunrise. The colors varied as the sun rose above the horizon.  
  
"Magnificent, isn't it?" a voice said.  
  
Turning Kristi saw it was Aragorn.  
  
"Yes, I agree," Kristi said. Aragorn's sword hung loosely at his side, "is learning the art of sword fighting difficult?"  
  
"It depends who you learn it from," he said.  
  
Kristi gathered her courage, "could you teach me?"  
  
Aragorn looked at her seriously. "Why do you want to learn?"  
  
"There are many bad things in Middle-Earth and I'd like to defend myself," she said.  
  
"All right," Aragorn said. Handing her his sword, "let's start your first lesson."  
  
Alex woke up and nudged Sarah awake.  
  
"Where's Kristi?" she asked.  
  
Sarah looked around. "Probably trying to find the Fellowship," she said jokingly. They heard the clanging of swords and saw Kristi.  
  
Sarah said, "typical Star Wars fan. I bet she's making lightsaber sounds under her breath."  
  
Alex laughed, but saw Legolas.  
  
"I'm going to learn some archery," she said deviously.  
  
Sarah looked around and saw Merry and Pippin by the horses. She heard them arguing.  
  
"I found the mushrooms," Merry said.  
  
"I picked them," Pippin said.  
  
They started throwing mushrooms at each other.  
  
"Can't you guys share?" Sarah suggested.  
  
They looked at each other, smiled deviously and started throwing mushrooms at her. Sarah started throwing mushrooms back and the mushroom battle began.  
  
Alex walked up to Legolas who was shooting arrows at a tree. Gimli was sharpening his axe. There were another set of bow and arrows near Legolas.  
  
"Do you mind if I join you?" Alex asked.  
  
"Not at all Lady Alexandra," he said.  
  
"You know my name?"  
  
"Yes, news travels quickly here."  
  
Alex tried shooting the arrow, which didn't go far. The next one she shot nearly hit Gimli. Legolas laughed as Gimli dove behind a rock.  
  
"Here, let me help," Legolas said walking to her. He got behind her and Alex just happened to cuddle up against Legolas. He guided her hands with the bow and arrow. The arrow shot and landed in the target on the tree. Then all of a sudden mushrooms hit them.  
  
"Hey!" they said.  
  
Sarah and Merry pointed at Pippin, "He did it."  
  
They ran off toward Aragorn and Kristi who were dueling. They each got hit by a mushroom.  
  
"Who threw it?" Aragorn said menacingly.  
  
Kristi held up her sword, which glinted in the sun. "Yes, who threw it?"  
  
Merry, Pippin, and Sarah dropped their mushrooms and pointed at each other, causing Kristi and Aragorn to laugh.  
  
Author's Note: This story was a graduation gift for my two friends Sarah and Alex. The reactions are real and reflect our twisted sense of humor. I mean no offense to Tolkien or anything. But if we ever did go to Middle- Earth this is the epiphany of our reactions and personalities. They told me to post it so I obliged, so I'm sharing it with you. Enjoy and please review. Let me know if you have friends like this or a friendship similar. There are still a few more chapters; next we'll have some more humor and interaction with the characters. 


	2. Interaction with characters

Disclaimer: I'm in Tolkien's world, it's all his. This is but a gift for friends.  
  
A few days passed. Sarah approached the stables where the Elven bred horses resided. A brown horse nuzzled her hand hoping she had a treat. In a larger part of the stable was a white horse. It bucked wildly and an elf walked up to her.  
  
"We've been unable to tame this horse yet," the elf stated. "We found it roaming in the part of the forest dominated by Wild Magic. We rescued it before the Orcs came and dominated it."  
  
Sarah approached the horse and held out her hand. The horse stopped what it was doing and walked up to her. Its brown eyes stared at Sarah and the horse nuzzled her hand. The elf looked on in shock. The elf's mouth dropped open when Sarah mounted the horse bareback and jumped the stable gate. She rode out of the stable and across the forested areas of Rivendell. Her hair went with the wind, along with the horse.  
  
Alex and Kristi ran to see the commotion. They saw Sarah on a horse galloping above water.  
  
"Whoa," Alex said.  
  
"What kind of riding lessons has she been going to?" Kristi asked stunned.  
  
Sarah rode up to them. "That was fun. Come on and ride with me."  
  
"Okay," Alex and Kristi said.  
  
Alex saddled a brown horse while Kristi held the reins for a black horse.  
  
"Have you ridden before?" Sarah asked Kristi.  
  
"I went to a riding lesson. . .once. . .when I was ten. . .yes, I can ride," Kristi said. Climbing on the horse she said, "let's ride."  
  
They rode horses through the forest following Sarah's lead. They were careful to stay within Rivendell's limits, jumping fallen trees and streams. Returning to main area of Rivendell they returned the horses to the stable and walked over to Legolas and Glorfindel who were having an archery contest.  
  
"I've beaten you three times Glorfindel," Legolas said, "Perhaps you should give up now before you lose another bet."  
  
Legolas waved to the girls. "How about a wager, Glorfindel? For the best bottle of Rivendell wine, I wager Lady Alexandra can hit the target.blindfolded."  
  
"I accept your wager," Glorfindel said.  
  
"What?" Alex said.  
  
Legolas proceeded to blindfold her and whispered in her ear, "it's time for you to utilize your newfound Elven abilities. Whisper the sound of the nature and the path of your arrow will remain true to its mark."  
  
Alex drew the string of the bow, hearing a distant whisper in the wind, and released. The arrow landed in the target. Sarah and Kristi cheered while Alex lifted the blindfold in shock.  
  
Glorfindel hung his head, "that's the fourth bottle I've lost today."  
  
"How about I make a wager?" Kristi said taking a bow and an arrow. "If I can hit the target. . .you have to give each of us a kiss on the cheek."  
  
"And if you lose?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Then we give you a kiss on the cheek," Kristi said.  
  
"We accept," Legolas and Glorfindel said.  
  
Alex and Sarah gave her a look that would make even an Orc wince.  
  
Kristi strung the bow with the arrow, released, and hit the target dead center.  
  
"How did you-"  
  
"I took archery in gym class," Kristi said interrupting Alex. Clearing her throat, "well. . ."  
  
Gimli, who was looking on, was laughing so hard at Legolas' and Glorfindel's expressions that he fell off the stone he was sitting on. Kristi, Alex, and Sarah each received a kiss.  
  
"How did you know you'd hit the target?" Sarah asked as they walked away.  
  
"I didn't," Kristi said.  
  
Sarah and Alex stopped walking.  
  
"You didn't know? That was a lucky shot?" Alex said.  
  
"'There's no such thing as luck,'" Kristi said quoting Star Wars.  
  
"Where are my mushrooms?" Sarah said looking around.  
  
Kristi ran while Sarah and Alex were in pursuit, leaving Legolas and Glorfindel laughing. Kristi ran and used Boromir as a shield as Sarah and Alex proceeded to chase her.  
  
"How about a duel to settle this?" Aragorn said walking up. Turning to Kristi, "I challenge you."  
  
Kristi's face was dumbfounded, "me, fight you?"  
  
Sarah and Alex smiled innocently.  
  
"We'll referee," Alex said too innocently.  
  
Flashing a death look her way Kristi said, "all right I accept."  
  
Kristi grabbed a sword and swung it around making lightsaber noises.  
  
Sarah turned to Alex, "told you so."  
  
Aragorn and Kristi dueled. Alex and Sarah were surprised that Kristi was keeping up with Aragorn's attacks. Out of the corner of her eye Kristi saw Arwen.  
  
"Look there's Arwen," Kristi said in the middle of the duel.  
  
"What?" Aragorn said faltering.  
  
Kristi hit the sword out of his hand. "I win."  
  
Aragorn looked at her mouth open.  
  
"Don't worry," Kristi said, "she didn't see you lose. Why don't you two go for a walk?"  
  
Aragorn nodded and ran to Arwen.  
  
Alex said, "but I thought Aragorn and Legolas were a cou-"  
  
Kristi nudged Alex in the ribs.  
  
The next day Rivendell was bustling.  
  
"Frodo's awake," Alex said excitedly to Sarah and Kristi. "Maybe we'll see him later today."  
  
Kristi smacked her head, "that would mean Bilbo is here as well. I bet they already had the Council of Elrond and they're now officially a Fellowship."  
  
A fiery eye suddenly appeared in Kristi's mind causing her to grab her head.  
  
"The Ring is active again," Kristi said.  
  
"That can't be good," Sarah said.  
  
Later when they were eating Frodo sat down next to Alex and the rest of the Fellowship joined him. Alex and Sarah kept stealing discrete glances at Frodo, but Kristi couldn't help but notice the Ring hanging around his neck.  
  
"Who are you?" Frodo asked them.  
  
Legolas spoke up, "Lady Alexandra is the one with the fair hair. She is quite proficient in archery."  
  
"Yes, after days of practice," Gimli said, remembering how she almost shot him.  
  
Everyone stifled a laugh.  
  
"The one in the middle is Lady Sarah," Merry said.  
  
"She's good on a horse and has good aim when throwing mushrooms," Pippin said mischievously.  
  
"Lady Kristi has skill with a sword," Aragorn said. "Perhaps you two can duel." He pointed to Frodo's new sword, "you're going to need to learn how to use that."  
  
A few days passed. Alex and Sarah practiced dueling and Sarah practiced shooting arrows from the horse she named Pegasus. One day after Kristi beat Frodo at dueling, she picked up his sword for him and was suddenly assaulted by a vision. She dropped the sword, which started to faintly glow blue.  
  
"Orcs. . ." Frodo whispered.  
  
Kristi massaged her temples; "they'll arrive on the borders in a half a days time and will surround Rivendell by tomorrow." Her body jerked a little and her face paled, "the Nazgûl. You must leave by the end of the day."  
  
"Did you see them?" Frodo asked. "In their shadowed world?"  
  
Kristi nodded, "you better tell the others."  
  
That day the Fellowship prepared to move out.  
  
Legolas handed them each a set of bow and arrows. "May your arrows always reach their mark." He walked over to Alex and handed her a golden arrow, "an arrow to remember me by. Remember me whenever you hear the whisper of an arrow as it leaves its bow."  
  
Merry and Pippin each handed them a mushroom.  
  
"When you are hungry, think of us," Pippin said.  
  
Merry whacked him in the back of the head and handed Sarah an intricately carved wooden horse, similar to Pegasus.  
  
"What he means is remember us when you laugh," Merry said.  
  
Aragorn handed them each a dagger. "This is for your protection. Boromir and myself fashioned them." Aragorn handed Kristi a large sword with a scabbard. "This is for you. I think you'll need it."  
  
Frodo and Sam each shook their hands, while Gandalf, Gimli, and Boromir nodded in respect. They each had their own way of saying goodbye.  
  
"I'm going to miss them," Alex said when they left.  
  
"We can always read about them and relive their memory," Sarah said.  
  
Kristi grabbed her head. "Not again," she mumbled.  
  
She saw a shadowed image of the Ringwraiths approaching Rivendell.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Yes, the next chapter which will be the last and final chapter will have an exciting plot which will actually come into play! Yes, there is a method to my madness. . .I just wish I knew what it was. The next chapter is my favorite. Anyway, please review. 


	3. Fellowship forged

Disclaimer: The final chapter in which we battle the foes from Tolkien's world. Yes, the foes may be his but the plot of the story is mine and the three girls actually exist!  
  
"Oh crap," she said.  
  
"What is it?" Sarah asked.  
  
"The Orcs and Ringwraiths are at the borders already. We have to stop them so the Fellowship can get away," Kristi said.  
  
"Stall them? Orcs and Ringwraiths?" Alex said.  
  
"What do you mean we?" Sarah asked.  
  
"This didn't happen in the book. Something is different. . .us. We have to stall them or Middle-Earth as we know it will be controlled by Sauron." She drew her sword, "we've been given gifts and I think this is why. I'm going to stall them. Are you with me?"  
  
Alex and Sarah stared at her.  
  
Sarah spoke first, "I'll get Pegasus and ride with you."  
  
Alex shouldered a quiver and said, "let's go hunting for Orcs."  
  
As they rode to the borders Sarah said, "nice speech, very revolutionary."  
  
Kristi and Alex laughed. They each wore tunics with chain mail armor the elves had given them. A loud roar in the distance stopped their horses. Alex and Sarah readied their arrows while Kristi drew her sword. Alex started picking off Orcs when they charged, Sarah shot arrows as her horse seemed to avoid every attack of Orcs, and Kristi rode through them swiping the sword below her. Kristi hopped off the horse and fought them on the ground. Alex did the same taking shelter behind a tree, shooting arrows.  
  
A sound like the rumble of thunder sounded in the distance. Nine dark figures appeared on a hill above the Orcs. Kristi climbed back on her horse.  
  
"You guys can handle the Orcs right?" Kristi asked.  
  
"Yeah," Sarah shouted. "Wait a minute, what are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm going to mislead the Nazgûl," Kristi said.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Alex shouted.  
  
The tallest Nazgûl shouted in Black Speech.  
  
"What did he say?" Sarah asked.  
  
"You don't want to know," Kristi said quickly.  
  
She shouted back in Black Speech, startling all but the Lord of the Nazgûl.  
  
"What did you say?" Alex asked.  
  
"Uh. . .come and face me you robed slaves of Sauron," Kristi said.  
  
Sarah spoke up, "when we get out of this I advise you seek psychiatric help."  
  
Kristi urged her horse forward and galloped in the opposite direction of the Fellowship. She saw the Nazgûl draw their swords.  
  
"This is definitely not good," she mumbled.  
  
Alex and Sarah continued picking off Orcs. Alex drew arrows at an unimaginable speed, while Sarah's connection with her horse guided her arrows' paths. When the last Orc was killed they slapped high fives and hugged.  
  
"We're alive!" Sarah shouted.  
  
"We totally kicked some Orc behind!" Alex shouted.  
  
Sarah looked around, "where the heck is Kristi?"  
  
"Oh no," Alex said.  
  
Kristi was still riding her horse staying ahead of the Nazgûl. Her horse fell and Kristi was thrown off the horse. She kept running through the forest, thoughts racing. Why did I challenge the Nazgûl? I knew I shouldn't have insulted them.  
  
She ran until she reached a river and was stopped by a waterfall.  
  
"No way," she said between ragged breaths.  
  
The Riders slowly surrounded her and when she drew her sword she could hear their hissing laughs.  
  
"You dare challenge me?" the Lord of the Nazgûl questioned. He got off his horse, with sword in hand.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I do," Kristi said.  
  
No one saw Alex or Sarah watching from the forest edge. They saw Kristi having a swordfight with the Lord of the Nazgûl.  
  
"Now I know she's officially crazy," Sarah whispered to Alex.  
  
The Nazgûl hit the sword out of Kristi's hand and kicked her to the ground. The sword was at her throat and she backed up on the ground. The Nazgûl seemed to listen to an invisible voice that Alex or Sarah couldn't hear, but Kristi could.  
  
"What do you want me to do with her my Lord?" the Nazgûl questioned silently.  
  
"Take her to Mordor," a deep voice sounded.  
  
Kristi's eyes widened when she heard that.  
  
Alex was drawing her bow, but Sarah stopped her.  
  
The Lord of the Nazgûl grabbed Kristi by her neck, lifting her. She struggled and managed to get free, dropping to the ground. She then ran towards the waterfall and jumped.  
  
"No!" Alex and Sarah cried.  
  
The Lord of the Nazgûl jumped on his horse, which sprouted wings and flew catching Kristi before she landed.  
  
"No one escapes Sauron that easily," he said menacingly.  
  
Sarah held Alex back, "don't draw attention. We can't kill them."  
  
"Why?" Alex said struggling.  
  
"They still have a role to play in the story."  
  
"Now I understand why they're referred to as Winged Shadows," Alex said.  
  
Sarah climbed on her horse, which sprouted wings.  
  
"How did you-"  
  
"Ask me later," Sarah said. "Are you coming?"  
  
Alex grabbed some weapons and jumped on. They flew off behind the Riders.  
  
Kristi was held in a vice grip by the Lord of the Nazgûl.  
  
"How long have you been a slave to the Ring?" Kristi asked.  
  
"I think you need an attitude adjustment," the Nazgûl said.  
  
"And I think you need a sense of humor," Kristi said.  
  
Arriving in Mordor, Kristi was thrown into a cell by the Nazgûl.  
  
"I'll return," he said.  
  
"Is that a promise or a threat?" Kristi challenged.  
  
The Rider drew his sword, "would you care to find out?"  
  
"Never mind," Kristi said.  
  
Alex and Sarah were flying through the clouds. They had lost sight of the Nazgûl.  
  
"Which way is Mordor?" Sarah asked.  
  
"I don't know. . .yet," Alex said. She slowly closed her eyes and whispered something in Elvish causing the clouds to clear. "Fly southeast until we see mountains. We're close."  
  
They rode into the clouds avoiding the many eyes of Sauron. When a dark castle came into view Alex concentrated and said, "she's in there."  
  
The horse dropped them off and Sarah had it fly away. She could call on it and she knew it would come. They slipped through the bars on the ground floor and proceeded to search for Kristi with as much stealth as they could muster.  
  
"Well, Kristi always wanted to be in a castle," Sarah said.  
  
"Guess she got her wish," Alex said.  
  
Kristi meanwhile was pacing back and forth in a cell.  
  
"This cannot be happening," she said softly.  
  
"Oh but it is," the Nazgûl said opening the cell. He took Kristi to a chamber where the other Nazgûl were. Two took her arms while their leader stood in front of her.  
  
"How do you know Black Speech?" he questioned.  
  
Kristi didn't even have an answer for that.  
  
"Only servants of Sauron know it. How do you know it?"  
  
"I just do," Kristi said quietly.  
  
"Where are you from?" the Nazgûl asked.  
  
"I hale from nowhere for my father is a Ranger and we don't settle anywhere for long."  
  
"She lies," a voice whispered.  
  
The voice sent chills down everyone's spine in the castle.  
  
"My Lord?" the Nazgûl questioned.  
  
"Make her one of you."  
  
"No!" Kristi said struggling.  
  
The Nazgûl held out her left arm, palm up for the leader. Drawing his sword, the Lord of the Nazgûl made a cut on her arm. A shadow washed over her, along with Sauron's influence.  
  
"Ah. . .your name is Kristi." His voice was like silk sliding across ice. "Inhabitant of Earth. Tell me, what can I do to get the Ring?"  
  
"I'll never tell you," Kristi said weakly.  
  
"You may change your mind," the Nazgûl said. "Once you are one of us you might want to reveal the knowledge you possess."  
  
"Her friends. . ." Sauron's voice whispered.  
  
"Of course," the Nazgûl said. "Take her to the dungeon. Keep your senses aware. When they come we shall capture them." He turned to Kristi, "perhaps they will be more willing to talk."  
  
Alex and Sarah navigated their way through the castle.  
  
Alex stopped, "something bad has happened."  
  
Sarah nodded. "I think I see an entrance to the dungeon. I bet she's in there."  
  
Alex and Sarah didn't notice the Orcs gathering behind them. They grabbed Alex muffling her scream.  
  
Sarah continued to the dungeon. Sniffing the air she said, "Man Alex, when we get back you have to take a shower."  
  
Sarah heard a growl behind her and came face to face with an Orc.  
  
"You're not Alex."  
  
The Orc grabbed her and threw her in a cell with Alex and Kristi.  
  
"What took you so long?" Alex asked.  
  
"I'm fashionably late," Sarah responded.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Kristi asked.  
  
"Rescuing you," Alex said.  
  
"Is this apart of your plan?" Kristi asked.  
  
"Of course it is," Sarah said. "We were planning to get captured all along."  
  
"So. . .you made it up as you went along?" Kristi said.  
  
"Yep," Alex said.  
  
"Yeah, basically," Sarah said.  
  
They started to notice Kristi was pale.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Nothing," Kristi said. "Just a headache."  
  
"No, it's something more," Alex said concerned.  
  
Kristi showed her left arm.  
  
"Oh my god," Sarah said.  
  
"Please don't tell me it's from the Nazgûl blade," Alex said.  
  
Kristi nodded, "it is."  
  
"What can we do?" Sarah asked. She thought for a moment, and then something clicked. "Alex."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can heal her," Sarah said. "The Elves healed Frodo and you have Elven abilities."  
  
"I don't know. . ."  
  
"Just try it Alex," Kristi said. "You can do it."  
  
Alex put her hand over the wound and closed her eyes. She whispered rapidly in Elvish and her hand started to glow. But a shadow covered the cell and Alex pulled away.  
  
"A shadow is blocking me and it's too far of a distance to Rivendell to get her to healing Elves. But I did hear a voice that said 'the way to heal is to break the bond which bonded you to darkness. The future shadow holds the answer.'"  
  
"What does that mean?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Of course," Kristi said, "break the Nazgûl blade."  
  
"But how will we get out of here?" Alex asked.  
  
Kristi pulled a familiar looking dagger out of her boot, "pick the lock."  
  
They worked on the lock and to their surprise it opened.  
  
Kristi turned to Sarah and Alex. "You don't have to do this. If we fail Sauron will try to get information from our minds."  
  
"Are you kidding?" Alex asked.  
  
"We're not going to let you have all the fun," Sarah said.  
  
Kristi smiled, "'then are you with me? Yay or nay.'"  
  
Sarah looked confused, "'which one means yes?'"  
  
"'Yay,'" Kristi said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yay!" Alex and Sarah said.  
  
Grabbing their weapons, Alex tossed Kristi her sword. "Thought you might need this."  
  
"No lightsaber sounds," Sarah said.  
  
"Fine," Kristi said. Closing her eyes she said, "the Nazgûl are in the throne room."  
  
"How do you know that?" Alex asked.  
  
"You don't want to know," Kristi said.  
  
Running through the corridors they ran into Orcs.  
  
"Not these guys again," Alex said.  
  
"You take the ugly one," Sarah said to Kristi.  
  
"Which one is the ugly one?" Kristi said.  
  
Making quick work of the Orcs they came to the throne room. Kristi grabbed her cut in pain when the Lord of the Nazgûl stared at her. His form switched from wraith-world to reality in her mind.  
  
"I'll stall those four," Alex said pointing.  
  
Sarah whistled and her horse flew in the window. "I'll take the other four."  
  
Kristi pointed to the Lord of the Nazgûl with her sword, "I'll take that one."  
  
During the fight the Nazgûl said, "one more cut and you're instantly one of us."  
  
"That's a risk I'm willing to take," she said.  
  
Sarah was dodging the attacks of the Nazgûl on the horse. They mounted their steeds and a chase ensued in the air. Alex took off in the castle getting the Nazgûl to follow her through the endless corridors.  
  
Sarah could see Kristi was faltering in the swordfight. The Ringwraith was trying to defeat her not only physically, but mentally as well. Kristi slipped and the Nazgûl went in for the kill. Sarah seemed to dive-bomb the horse and knocked the Nazgûl aside.  
  
Kristi grabbed her sword nodding to Sarah and brought it down, breaking the Nazgûl blade in half.  
  
"No!" a voice rang out.  
  
Sarah swooped down and Kristi climbed on the horse. Alex ran in and jumped on. Flying away from the castle they could see the Nazgûl temporarily weakened.  
  
A white light surrounded them obscuring their vision. When they opened their eyes they were back in the tent.  
  
"What happened?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Was that real?" Alex questioned.  
  
Kristi looked at her arm. On it was a scar of a familiar looking wound. Showing her arm she said, "yes."  
  
Their bags were next to them. Alex pulled out a golden arrow, Sarah a wooden horse, and Kristi a sword. A set of bow and arrows, daggers, and mushrooms lay next to them.  
  
"No one is going to believe us," Sarah said.  
  
"At least we know the truth," Alex said.  
  
"A truth in which a friendship, now a Fellowship of Three was formed," Kristi said philosophically.  
  
Sarah and Alex looked at her skeptically.  
  
"Just imagine if we have another sleepover," Kristi said mischievously.  
  
They broke out in laughter, which echoed to Middle-Earth.  
  
Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed the story and this last chapter, my favorite. And yes the Kristi in the story actually does have a scar on her arm, which frightened her friends. [evil laughter] *friends cringe* Anyway please review! 


End file.
